Gas turbine engines may include both rotating components and static components. In some sections of the engine, static components may be in close proximity to rotating components. Sealing may be desired to prevent air from moving between the rotating and static sections. The seals may be subject to vibration during operation. Furthermore, the seals may be subject to dynamically changing distances between the rotating and static components as the components expand or contract during operation. The vibration and expansion in the seals may reduce the efficacy of the seals and may cause air leakage. Leakage through the seals may lead to degraded fuel efficiency and reduced thrust in gas turbine engines.